La Naissance d'Une Fleur
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Cadeau pour Pad'Chan - Toya avait toujours désiré un petit frère avec qui jouer. Alors, quand Papa et Maman lui avaient annoncé que dans quelques temps, il ne serait plus seul, il sauta de joie. Jusqu'à ce que… Fujitaka x Nadeshiko ; POV Toya.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Card Captor Sakura

**Titre :** La naissance d'une fleur.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Fujitaka x Nadeshiko.

**Résumé :** Toya avait toujours désiré un petit frère avec qui jouer. Alors, quand Papa et Maman lui avaient annoncé que dans quelques temps, il ne serait plus seul, il sauta de joie. Jusqu'à ce que…

**Disclaimer :** Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de ses mangakas, l'équipe CLAMP. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Bon, ben voilà… Cette idée m'est subitement tombée dessus alors que je discutais avec Pad'Chan… J'ai donc décidé de lui dédicacer ce OS. En attendant, j'ai fait quelques recherches pour avoir une idée précise de la période séparant les naissances de Toya et Sakura. Manque de bol, je me suis cassée les dents… J'ai donc décidé qu'ils auraient six ans d'écart. Si quelqu'un connait l'exact écart, qu'il ou elle me fasse signe, ce serait gentil ! Ensuite, c'est très court ! Parce que je voulais simplement me détendre en écrivant ce OS, et aussi parce que je ne me voyais pas repartir dans un écrit aussi long que 'Joyeux Noel'… Trop de travail, surtout que j'en ai un autre sous le coude…

**Note bis :** Okay, j'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce OS sous cette forme. Du coup, ça peut paraître légèrement… Euh… Je sais pas. Idiot ? Mais j'aime bien, moi. Alors je le laisse comme ça ! Bonne lecture.

-

_**  


* * *

xXx La naissance d'une fleur xXx

* * *

**_

-

Lorsque Toya rentra de l'école ce jour-là, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. La maison était toute silencieuse alors qu'à cette heure, habituellement, Papa et Maman devaient être rentrés du travail. Lentement, le garçonnet retira ses chaussures et déposa son cartable et son manteau dans l'entrée, prenant bien soin de ne pas les laisser trainer dans le chemin.

Enfilant ensuite une paire de mules, l'enfant s'avança dans l'entrée, curieux de savoir pourquoi il se retrouvait ainsi seul. La cuisine était vide, de même que le salon. Alors, précautionneusement, Toya décida de gravir une à une les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Cela fut fastidieux mais, hé, il était un grand garçon, maintenant ! Hélas, ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés : Papa et Maman n'étaient ni dans leur chambre, ni dans la sienne, ni dans le bureau de Papa ni dans la salle de bains. Et puis, il y avait cette pièce, où Toya n'avait pas le droit d'aller…

L'enfant colla son oreille contre la porte en bois, espérant distinguer un quelconque bruit lui indiquant qu'il s'était trompé. Mais non. Inquiet et légèrement vexé, Toya redescendit alors lentement l'escalier pour retourner dans la cuisine. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il distingua le petit message laissé à son intention.

« Toya. », déchiffra-t-il difficilement à haute voix, comme le reste du message. « Maman et moi sommes chez le médecin. Ne t'inquiète pas, surtout, nous serons de retour peu de temps après toi. Sois sage, en attendant, d'accord ? Nous t'aimons très fort. Papa et Maman. »

Haussant les épaules, le garçonnet replaça le bout de papier sur la table et partit à la recherche de son quatre heures. Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'il était rentré, ils ne devraient donc plus tarder. Lorsqu'il eut déniché un paquet de biscuits – fourrés au chocolat, ses préférés ! – Toya alla chercher le pack de lait dans le frigo et s'en servit un grand verre. Après tout, le dicton ne disait-il pas 'après l'effort, le réconfort' ?

Tout en grignotant l'un de ses gâteaux, Toya repensa aux derniers jours. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, Maman ne se sentait pas bien et était victime de nausées assez fréquemment. Etait-ce la raison de sa visite chez le médecin ? Le garçon ne le savait pas. Et puis, Papa était allé avec elle, alors cela devait être quelque chose de grave… Non ?

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant sortit Toya de ses pensées. Aussitôt, il sortit de table et courut dans l'entrée.

« Maman ! », cria-t-il, heureux, avant de brusquement s'arrêter, les yeux exorbités. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était différent. Maman n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle avait les traits plus tirés malgré son apparent bonheur. Et surtout, Toya sentait autre chose…

Papa, qui arrivait juste derrière elle, souriant, dévisagea son fils, soudain inquiet.

« Toya ? », appela-t-il. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Moi, je vais bien, mais… », bredouilla l'enfant. « Maman, tu es malade ? »

Maman écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surprise, avant de se pencher en avant et de déposer un baiser sur la joue droite de Toya.

« Non, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? », répondit-elle, avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Mais Toya n'était pas dupe pour autant. Il était grand, maintenant ! Il avait six ans !

« Tu es différente. », assura-t-il donc avec aplomb. « Et… Quelque chose a changé. C'est… Pas pareil qu'avant… »

Papa et Maman s'entre-regardèrent un instant, sourires aux lèvres. Ensuite, ils se déchaussèrent, passèrent des mules et emmenèrent Toya dans le salon.

« Tu as raison, mon chéri. », dit alors Maman d'une voix douce et calme avant de mettre sa main sur son ventre. « J'ai appris une merveilleuse nouvelle, aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », voulut savoir l'enfant.

« Mon chéri… », intervint alors Papa. « Tu te souviens, quand tu as dit à Maman d'à quel point tu voulais un petit frère pour jouer avec toi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et bien… », reprit Maman. « Dans quelques mois, ton vœu pourrait être exaucé ! »

L'information mit le temps d'arriver au cerveau de Toya. Maman… Maman allait avoir un bébé ? Et lui aurait un petit frère ?

« Mais… »

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait déjà été en présence de mamans attendant un garçon. La sensation n'était définitivement pas la même. Alors, cela signifiait que…

« Mais je voulais un petit frère ! », s'exclama Toya, fâché.

« Mon chéri, pourquoi es-tu es colère ? », s'étonnèrent Papa et Maman.

Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre.

« J'avais dit que je voulais un petit frère ! Mais le bébé… », expliqua Toya. « Le bébé, ce sera une fille ! »

« Mais enfin… Il est encore bien trop tôt pour le savoir… », tenta Papa. Ce qui était vrai, en un sens, car cela ne faisait que deux mois…

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est une fille ! », bougonna Toya. « Tous les garçons de ma classe ont un petit frère, mais moi, j'aurai une petite sœur, c'est nul ! »

Alors Maman et Papa se mirent à rire. Cela renfrogna un peu plus Toya, mais, après tout, ils avaient raison. Bientôt, il ne serait plus seul, c'était ce qui importait. Alors que ce soit une fille ou un garçon… Il était content quand même…

**oOo oOo**

« Maman ! Maman ! », s'écria Toya, tout joyeux, son crayon encore dans la main. « Regarde ! »

Maman arriva à sa hauteur, dans la cuisine, et sourit. Son fils était sagement assis sur sa chaise à faire ses devoirs depuis près d'une heure. Quoiqu'apparemment, il en avait terminé avec ses lignes d'écriture et était passé à autre chose.

En effet, devant lui, une feuille auparavant blanche était maintenant envahie de lignes vertes, mettant en forme un kanji maladroit. Maman avait, semble-t-il, quelques difficultés à le déchiffrer.

« Qu'as-tu écrit ? », questionna-t-elle.

« Sakura ! », répondit, très fier, le petit garçon. Maman lui avait appris qu'elle voulait que le bébé s'appelle ainsi. Le prénom était joli, alors Toya avait dit oui. Et puis, ça sentait bon, ce genre de fleur…

Le regard que Maman posa ensuite sur Toya fut encore brillant que jamais. Un sourire chaleureux naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle prit son fils dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Puis…

« C'est magnifique, mon grand ! », le félicita-t-elle. « Mais regarde, tu t'es trompé, ici. »

Et elle lui montra, en rectifiant ses erreurs.

**oOo oOo**

C'était Dimanche. Un 1er Avril. Toya attendait sur un banc, devant la salle d'accouchement. Tout s'était fait précipitamment : ils allaient manger, Papa, Maman et lui, quand Maman avait été prise de violentes douleurs à cause du bébé. Alors, il était allé chercher son sac à l'étage, comme Papa le lui avait expliqué quelques temps avant, pendant que lui et Maman prenaient place dans la voiture. Ensuite, ils étaient partis pour l'hôpital, tous ensemble, et là, cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il patientait. Il devait l'avouer, il avait peur. Peur que la naissance se passe mal, peur que le bébé ou Maman n'aille pas bien ou tombe ensuite malade. Mais Papa lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Puis, tout à coup, il l'entendit. Faisant un bon sur sa chaise lorsque sa petite sœur poussa son premier cri, Toya fut soulagé. Papa lui avait dit que c'était normal, que les bébés pleuraient beaucoup. Et puis, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient en bonne santé…

Papa vint le chercher quelques minutes plus tard pour aller voir le bébé. Sa petite sœur. Sakura… Il devrait prendre l'habitude, maintenant, de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Entrant dans la chambre de Maman, il remarqua tout de suite les traits tirés qu'elle arborait. Mais son attention se focalisa sur tout autre chose : le petit paquet qu'elle tenait entre ses bras et qui gigotait et gazouillait.

Avec l'accord de Papa, Toya s'avança du lit de Maman pour admirer Sakura. Le visage du bébé était encore rouge, mais l'enfant la trouva magnifique. Un souffle de fierté envahit sa poitrine et il se fit la promesse d'être un bon grand frère, de la protéger et de l'aimer.

**oOo oOo**

« Toya, pourrais-tu aller vérifier si Sakura dort, s'il te plait ? », lui demanda Maman.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle était à la maison et, chaque soir, Maman lui reposait la même question. Evidemment, chaque soir, l'enfant se dépêchait d'acquiescer et de courir dans la chambre de sa sœur – la fameuse pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer avant la naissance… Et, comme chaque soir, il y pénétrait à pas feutrés, tentant de faire la moins de bruit possible.

Toya s'approcha du berceau et vérifia que sa petite sœur dormait. Elle était vraiment belle, le visage ainsi reposé et dormant à poings fermés… Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du garçon. Oui. Il était un bon grand frère.

Il resta dans la chambre encore cinq minutes avant de redescendre. Et, lorsqu'il sortit, il se retourna, comme tous les soirs, pour poser les yeux sur le cadre accroché au mur. Celui dans lequel Maman avait fait placer le kanji qu'il avait lui-même écrit, et donc celui contenant le prénom de sa petite sœur…

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, il se dit que oui, définitivement, c'était lui le garçon le plus chanceux de classe pour avoir eu un aussi merveilleux cadeau.

-

* * *

Samedi 23 Janvier – 20 h 20.


End file.
